1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus, a management server, an image forming system, and a method for controlling a printing, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus capable of performing a printing with an image forming apparatus which is positioned to be neighbor to the electronic apparatus among a plurality of image forming apparatuses connected to a network, a management server, and a method for controlling a printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus refers to an apparatus to print printing data generated from a terminal such as a computer on a recording paper. An example of the image forming apparatus may include a copy machine, a printer, a facsimile, a multi function peripheral (MFP) complexly implementing the above-mentioned functions via a single apparatus, or the like.
In a general network printing method, a user selects the image forming apparatus on a network in which a printing job is to be performed and transmits the printing data to the selected image forming apparatus, such that the printing is performed.
However, in a case in which the network connected to the user is not the network which was conventionally used by the user but a new network, it was difficult for the user to determine what image forming apparatus he or she should use to perform the printing.
Accordingly, in a case in which the printing job should be performed under a new network environment, a method capable of easily selecting the image forming apparatus to perform the printing job has been demanded.